


A Drarry Dance - The Yule Ball

by Sun_Spark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Draco/Harry - Freeform, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Dueling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Spark/pseuds/Sun_Spark
Summary: Set during the Goblet of Fire, the boys attend the Yule Ball, each without a dance partner. Oddly enough, they gravitate towards each other.Established Relationship (Draco/Harry) - FluffJust a short Drabble that may become part of a longer work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Completely un-Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes, I just had a few minutes and jotted this down when the idea popped in my head.

"Not dancing Malfoy?"

"No, can't find a decent partner."

Harry surveyed the dance floor before them. "Me neither"

"Not surprising, a buffoon like you probably doesn't even know how to dance."

Harry's head snapped back to his secret lover, his voice dipping dangerously, playful undertones apparent only to his other half swimming through his tone.

"What was that Malfoy?"

"Going deaf Potter? I said even a master couldn't teach a bumbling baboon like you to dance."

"Well then, I guess if a master couldn't, a dumb orangutan like you wouldn't have a chance."

Draco's eyes narrowed, dangerously to anyone one who was watching, but Harry knew him better. The taller man's vowels were emphatically pronounced. "What?"

Harry's lips twisted into a tiny smirk, he enjoyed winding his lover up, especially when they had to appear to be enemies for the rest of the world to see.

"Dumb. Orangutan. Like. You.Could. Never. Teach. A. Bumbling. Baboon. Like. Me."

Draco's nose turned up with a sniff. "That so Potter?"

Harry lifted his chin, a smirk playing on his lips, mirth swimming through his eyes. "Yep." He popped the P, teasing the blond before him.

"We'll see about that."

The Slytherin stepped forward quickly and snatched the lion's right hand in his left, jerking him onto the dance floor, he snapped their bodies together in a waltzing position. Each with a hand on the other's waist, opposite arms raised to the side of their heads, the two glared into each other's eyes, a mere centimeter between the tips of their noses.

Jerking harshly on Harry's arm, Draco began to lead them through the rough movements meant to be a waltz. Mere minutes into their jerky dance, Harry tread on Malfoy's foot. The blond sneered at him, knocking the appropriate foot into a side step. "Right foot Potter."

Harry reached forward with his opposite foot and swept the Slytherin's foot to the side, just barely knocking him off balance, though the blond recovered quickly. "I think not, Malfoy, it's left foot."

The two sneered and smirked at each other respectively, continuing their odd dance of yanking on each other's waists and arms to direct their purposely tense movements. Through it all the maintained a constant glaring stare between their eyes, their hands locked so tightly their fingers were going numb. 

Despite the sparring like nature of their joining, the duo was executing a nearly flawless waltz. Even so, Harry occasionally tread on his partner's toes, rather on purpose it seemed. 

"God, you really are hopeless! You can't even move your feet in a pattern, much less to a rhythm!"

Harry chuckled in manner that sounded as if it only existed to annoy the blond. 

"I guess you really are a horrid teacher Malfoy, if you can't even teach me the basics." 

Malfoy 'hmpfed' and pulled abruptly on the other's waist, leading them in a complex combination of spins and twirls. Harry cooperated, though purposely keeping himself tense, seeing as this was a duel between the two. Every time he completed a turn his eyes locked back onto Draco's, beginning the glaring contest once again.

Finally came the part of the dance where the male partner was to lift the female and spin them around. Both of them locked their hands on the other's waists, each bracing themselves to bear the other's weight. Draco arched a perfect brow at the Gryffindor.

"You're the one following, Potter, you're the one's going to play the part of the girl."  
Harry snorted out a laugh. "Not a chance Malfoy."

Though both made to lift their partner, it was Harry's broader frame that found the advantage here, and Draco's wiry frame that fell short. Though it was very much a competition, the instant Draco's feet left the ground he assumed the submissive position and the pair executed a perfect lift, glaring each other in the eye the entire time.

Harry lowered the other man and the two continued on in their odd dancing duel, their jaws brushing dangerously. The dark haired male tilted his head back and laughed. "I guess I'm the stronger Malfoy."

The fair haired man snorted. "Now if only you possessed such strength in your wand technique, you might be a mediocre duelist."

Another laugh came from the shorter teen. "Oh I do, I just don't see the point in wasting it on the likes of you."

And so the night progressed, the lion and the snake intertwining, creating a series of jerky yet fluent movements, the combination of a duel and a dance, each trying to outdo the other while existing perfectly in harmony. To anyone looking on, it seemed the two loathed each other and were trying to publically out-show the other in a way they could get away with. In reality, this was only what the pair wanted everyone to see, and if no one outside their little world of two knew that they did not loathe each other, but rather loved each other dearly, well that was fine with them.


End file.
